1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, and more particularly to a game device and a data communication system using a communications line such as the Internet and allowing characters, such as teams formed by players, horses, boats, and vehicles for races to participate in game meets provided by a server and compete in matches and races.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, game devices have been provided with communications interfaces, enabling two people to play a game by connecting game devices together via a communications line and exchanging game data. The communications line basically only connects two points, so it is difficult for a large number of players to participate in the game at the same time. Also, when winning or losing the game depending on differences in proficiency among the players, it is difficult to make an overall ranking (relative merits) among a large number of players.
Therefore, the concept of holding a game meet on a network using a web server connected to the Internet and having each player participating therein was considered. For example, the players form teams while working out a prescribed game on their own game devices in advance. Teams include baseball teams, soccer teams, basketball teams, volleyball teams, vehicle racing teams, and so forth. A game result is obtained by causing one""s own team to participate in the meet and playing matches in a tournament or league format. Each match is simulated and carried out by sending the game parameters of both teams to the game engine, which is installed at the web server, and holds the virtual match. Also, once the competition is over, one can download to one""s own game device the game parameters of one""s own team and the opposing team and play another match. Here, the game parameters are the data necessary for the game engine (match simulation program) to hold out a virtual match.
For holding this type of game meet, it is desirable to set limits, whereby one team per player can participate in one meet, in order to provide an opportunity for a large number of people to participate and prevent the web server from being overloaded. In this case, it is necessary to identify a player or game device. Because a game device is usually connected to the Internet on a dial-up connection by means of a service provider, the IP address is assigned whenever a connection is made and the game device does not have a unique IP address. For this reason, IP addresses cannot be used to identify the game devices.
Also, there should also be a prohibition on downloading the data of another team and registering that data as one""s own team data and taking part in a match using it, or acquiring the data of another strong team and modifying and participating with that data should be prohibited as well.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game system for realizing participation on a one person-one team or one team per one device (game device) basis, for a game wherein a plurality of people participate and a simulation is effected over a network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game system wherein it is not possible to acquire the game data of another person and register for a game meet with that data as one""s own team data.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the data communication method for a networked game, relating to the present invention, comprises: a process wherein, in a first storage means (flash memory, for example) housed in a game terminal device which stores a first identification code (a unique number such as a serial number, for example) allocated in advance to each game terminal devices, a second identification number (login ID or password, for example) is further stored, the second identification number being allocated by the server or network (Internet service provider, game server, for example); a process for storing a first game data file including at least the above-mentioned first identification code in second storage means (memory card, for example) that can be removed from each of the above-mentioned game terminal devices; and a process for forming a transmission data file which includes the above-mentioned second identification code and which is to be transmitted from the above-mentioned game terminal device on the condition that the above-mentioned first identification code within the game data file, stored in the above-mentioned second storage means, matches the above-mentioned first identification code, stored in the above-mentioned first storage means.
Such a constitution makes it possible to prohibit the uploading of a file transmitted from another person""s game device using a memory card or the like and makes it possible to transmit only one""s own game data to the server.
The data communication method for game systems relating to the present invention is a data communication method for game systems for transmitting transmission files including game data from each of a plurality of game terminal devices to a server, and carrying out competition on the server on the basis of the transmission files transmitted, comprising: a process wherein the above-mentioned game terminal device generates a transmission file which includes a unique identification code and game data and sends the file to the above-mentioned server; and a process wherein the above-mentioned server checks the identification code of the transmission file received and appends the received transmission file to the accepted transmission file group, when a file containing the same identification code does not appear in the group of accepted transmission files.
Such a constitution makes it possible to prevent double registration by the same participant.
Also, the data communication method for game systems relating to the present invention is a data communication method for game systems for transmitting transmission files including game data from each of a plurality of game terminal devices to a server, and carrying out competitions on the server on the basis of the transmission files transmitted, comprising: a process wherein the above-mentioned game terminal device generates a transmission file which includes game data and sends the file to the above-mentioned server; and a process wherein the above-mentioned server checks whether information prohibiting registration is recorded in the received transmission file and appends the received transmission file to the accepted transmission file group when information prohibiting registration is not recorded therein.
Furthermore, the data communication method for game systems relating to the present invention comprises: a process wherein the above-mentioned server carries out the competitions on the basis of each of the transmission files in the above-mentioned transmission file group and discloses the results of the competition; a process wherein the above-mentioned game terminal device requests the acquisition of a transmission file in the above-mentioned transmission file group from the above-mentioned server; and a process wherein the above-mentioned server writes to the corresponding transmission files information prohibiting addition to the above-mentioned accepted transmission file group and sends the files to the above-mentioned game terminal devices.
Such a constitution makes it possible to eliminate inappropriate registration with another person""s team data downloaded from the server.
Also, the data communication method for game systems relating to the present invention is a data communication method for game systems for transmitting transmission files including game data from each of a plurality of game terminal devices to a server, and carrying out competition on the server on the basis of the transmission files transmitted, comprising: a process wherein the above-mentioned game terminal device generates a transmission file including a unique identification code and game data and sends the file to the above-mentioned server; a process wherein the above-mentioned server checks the identification code of the transmission file received and appends the received transmission file to the registration file when a file containing the same identification code does not appear in the registration file including the group of accepted transmission files and information prohibiting registration to a registration file is not written therein; a process wherein the above-mentioned server carries out the competition on the basis of the transmission files of each team registered in the above-mentioned registration file and discloses the results of the competition; a process wherein the above-mentioned game terminal device requests the acquisition of the transmission file of any team from the above-mentioned server; and a process wherein the above-mentioned server writes information prohibiting the corresponding transmission file from being registered at the above-mentioned registration file and sends the file to the above-mentioned game terminal device.
Such a constitution makes it possible to eliminate double registration by the same person and registration with another person""s data.
Preferably, the above-mentioned identification code is assigned to each game terminal device by the server. The server thereby becomes able to identify each game terminal accessing the server via a network; moreover, the constitution of an accounting system for participation in game meets becomes simple.
Preferably, the above-mentioned identification code includes any of the following: game device serial number, e-mail address, login ID, or password.
The present invention is a data communication method for game systems wherein transmission files including game data are sent to a server from each of a plurality of game terminal devices and competitions are carried out on the server on the basis of the transmission files sent, comprising: a process of the server for carrying out a plurality of the competitions. and stores data of the final results as well as the intermediate results of the competitions; and a process for providing each of a plurality of game terminal devices with the final and intermediate results of the competitions with a time difference.
Also, the present invention is a data communication system for game systems including a plurality of game terminal devices, from each of these game devices transmission files being sent, and a server for carrying out competitions on the basis of the transmission files sent, wherein the server comprises a game performance means for carrying out a plurality of the competitions, a storage means for storing the final results as well as the intermediate results of the competitions, and a data provision means for providing each of a plurality of game terminal devices with the final and intermediate results of the competitions with a time difference.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the game performance means carries out a plurality of the competitions at one time and the data provision means provides the game terminal devices with the final and intermediate results of the competitions in the order of day, week, month, and year respectively.
Moreover, in another embodiment of the present invention, the game performance means carries out a plurality of the competitions including preliminary and final competitions, and the data provision means, after providing the game terminal devices with the results of the preliminary competition, provides the game terminal devices with the results of the final competition as a day, week, month, and year pass.
Furthermore, in the other embodiment of the present invention, the game performance means makes the storage means store the progress data of the competitions.
And yet, the present invention is a program or a storage medium stored with the program, for making the server and/or game terminal perform the data communication method.